The Hollows And The Earth Witches Secret
by AuroraGlass
Summary: Ramuald Wisp is a witch with a secret he doesn't even know read along and discover the secret with him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Characters from Kim Harrisons books just the ones i added.

Chapter .1. "The Smell"

I knew that smell, the smell of Redwood, the smell of my blood. I lay there on my back. The man who just stabbed me standing over me with the knife that was in my arm a few seconds ago dripping my blood on the sidewalk.

I knew I was in trouble but I also knew I had three charms in my pocket. One that said I could take him down, one that said if he had a friend I'd be ok, and the last that said I might walk away in less pain than I was in at that moment.

This guy didn't know what the smell of redwood meant, This guy wasn't bright not even average bright, so he thought he was tough and so he strutted and turned his back saying "well now I bet you wish you had given me what you have in your pockets huh?"

while he said that I slipped my first amulet out of my pocket dragged it across my bleeding arm which hurt like a bitch and said in a desperate tone "fine you can have it it's just money!" and I tossed it at him he caught it like an idiot and dropped like a stone.

I took the next one out and slipped it on after letting blood get on it, and the pain felt like a paper cut I knew that the pain would be back soon enough. I had to get to a hospital soon so they could fix me up before I pass out.

I got up and picked my bag up and went for the nearest bus stop. The bus would get me there it might take an hour but if I passed out at least they would call an ambulance.

I didn't know if there would be another one around so I kept the last knock out charm in my good hand hidden by the back packs strap.

Charms wont do their job if they don't have blood to activate them and just any blood wont do you need the blood of a witch to do that and that's what I am.

My name is Ramuald Wisp I live in the Hollows, and go to the university to further my education in the ways of being a witch. I'm a white witch, and I dabble in leyline studies but I'm not very good in that Area, but where I lack in the leyline department I kick ass in the Earth witch department.

I made these charms myself about three days ago when some bully thought he'd beat up the "Gay Witch Boy." I'm in college but that doesn't make bully's disappear I think it just gives them space to operate.

Humans still don't get that we saved their asses from the turn, and some still don't get that we can kick their asses just by being ourselves and bleeding on a stick.

I made these and a couple others to protect myself. I guess that I'm an easy target for guys like that. I'm girly, thin, I look like I have no muscle to help me and I'm a loner in college. I am gay and my best friend is a pixie girl who takes care of my indoor garden .

Her name is Majen her father Jenks is one of the only Pixies to own a large plot of land he owns a Church a cemetery and the garden there in i found Majen when Rachel Morgan Jenks's witch partner saved my life.

I should probably say it's her garden because she planted it and tends it and lives in it even though this all resides in my deceased great aunt Millie's two story house where I live.

Great Aunt Millie Left me her home because I was the only one from our family who she talked to anymore I don't know why but I think it has something to do with Great uncle Hugh's secret.

Great uncle Hugh left a journal and every one thinks it has the secret in it but Great Aunt Millie said no one was to open it till she read it but to my knowledge she never did.

Great Aunt Millie died two months ago, and on her deathbed she gave me the key and the location of the locked chest where she hid the journal, but she made me promise not to tell the family about her even telling me where it was.

My relatives don't really like me so it was a big surprise to me when every single one gave me a call or a surprise visit to see how I was doing… I'll just let that sink in.

I haven't got the journal out and read it Great Aunt Millie didn't really say I could or should but she didn't say I still couldn't I'm sure she knows everything now. So I guess it's ok.

The bus arrived in time for me to not look like a walking corpse, and I told the driver I needed to get to a hospital ASAP and why. The bus driver looked at me like another annoyance in an already bad day, and I felt for him I really did but suffice to say his bad day probably didn't rival mine right now.

It was 2am when I got to the hospital and yes I had the common courtesy to call Dr. Lock before I got there and tell her I had an emergency stab wound.

By the time I got out and back home it was 5am and I was sleepy I got home and Majen was up and perky as usual "hi Majen have things been quiet?" I asked as I slumped in my favorite loveseat and curled into a ball.

She answered with an ecstatic chirp "there were fairies trying to get into my mothers garden again!" wow she was always this cheery even when talking about enemies. "oh and another one of your relatives called while you were at school." she added without interest.

"Did they say what they wanted?" I asked. I used to ask if they left a message but she always deleted them so I just relied on her ability to recite word for word now.

She smirked and replied in a whining yet snobby male sounding voice "Dear Ramuald I am dreadfully sorry to have missed you, please accept my deepest apology for not getting to you sooner and I can't tell you how sorry I am I couldn't get to the funeral!"

Right. Cause my cousins step dad really cared about Great Aunt Millie or what I thought. Laughable.

"ok I think we might need to make a few protection charms to ward away bad people." I joked with my fingers at my temple. Majen Came back with "too bad we cant make a ward for the phone to!" followed by her wind chime laugh.

I looked at her and thought "no way!" saying "you can't really make wards to keep bad people away can you?" I asked. I asked because Majen always seemed to know just a little more about magic secrets than I did.

"Well my sister might be able to ask Ceri for me, I'll visit her tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Characters from Kim Harrisons books just the ones i added.

Chapter .2. Turtle and tease

I'm 23 yep 23 and I live alone my best friend is a pixy and I have almost no contact with my family. Some times I will go visit my parents but all the other relations tend to show up and so I've started visiting with no notice at all and only staying for a short period of time.

Majen however visited often because her garden was inside and so not likely to have a trio of faeries take over while she's gone. It's the end of January and so it's cold still but ever now and then there is a day that is almost spring like and Majen always takes those days to visit her folks and family.

Cinnamon that's what Majen always smelled like after visiting her sister and that's what I smelled faintly over her grassy field smell. Majen was explaining all the necessary steps of a ward for protection. "why do I need to steal it again?" I asked with a piece of plant that was supposed to work better if stolen according to Majen between my fingertips.

"How should I know I'm not a witch I'm a pixy, and you should be writing a thank you note to my sister." she always got defensive and bossy in a motherly sort of way when she didn't know something, I guess it's like stick to what you know?

"do it before the next warm enough day so I can give it to her then and if you want to make a good impression buy some seeds for her garden." Majen said as she gathered all the stuff we needed.

We went through all the steps twice before she'd let me try to make one batch I mean there was a slight chance I could set the place on fire and then we both would be out on the street but come on I was really good at stirring a charm what did she think I was going to do? Mess up on purpose?

Later after I had made 6 I started to put them up around the garden wall. They look like little round discs of wood like most charms do but this one was harder because it was an earth charm with a leyline charm in the middle which looks like a pentagram but not.

I cant really say what it looks like because it looks like it. When I invoked the first charm I got that strong Scent of redwood all witches get when the spell is working, see I can make a charm better then some people my age but I also had to tap a line and got the stale metallic zing of ever-after I don't like that much.

I placed them up one at a time until they were all up. The way it worked was if the person trying to get in meant you harm it would deter them like bug repellent. Bug repellent for guys who wanted to cause you any kind of distress. I was just able to make it inside the kitchen for a breakfast before class.

On the way to class I ate a sweet tomato don't know how they can get them this red in winter but it was sweet and red and juicy. The humans on the bus turned Round and round hehe, they all looked pale because a tomato was the cause of the turn.

Some geneticist made a really big mistake and infected a new kind of tomato with a deadly virus that killed off a very large part of human population and even more of the Elvin population due to their mixing with humans for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Characters from Kim Harrison's books just the ones I added.

Chapter .3.

Parents in my life, parents in my blood, parents all around, god I hate it! I really do. Why must they smother me constantly like I was one of the neighbor ladies cats you know "oh what a sweet little BABY! Oh yes your so SWEET! And CUTE! Now you just sit right here till I want to play with you again."

Just because I'm a young living vamp does not mean that I have to be watched all the time! I am perfectly capable of not making a, a slave of some unsuspecting human or witch ok?

I was storming up and down my hall way, stomping all the while, and fuming in my brain. Why couldn't they loosen the reins a little it's not as though I have ever done anything like that before and they shouldn't expect it now.

I had asked my parents if I could go out to a friends house yeah he's older than me and an undead vamp but that doesn't mean I'm supposed to just ignore him that would be rude.

My parents of course said not a chance and that I would have to perfect my control first. I'm not a child I'm 17 and I'm more than capable of going out for one measly morning gosh!.

Finally I decided they had heard enough of my stomping and that I was going to go anyway, I mean if I left through my back door, and got far enough away before they noticed they wouldn't be able to catch me at all.

I waited till they were all in the family room after dinner. I offered to do the dishes which I would probably be told to do because of my ""tantrum"" earlier and when I finished I said I would turn on the automated ice-cream churner for desert.

Right after I turned on the churner I moved to the back yard and grabbed the bag I had put on the low hanging part of the roof right under my bedroom window and took off full speed which for a living vamp is some where between so fast humans can't see and a blur.

"I think I made it they're all in the family room still I can see them watching a movie listening to my little brother Paul's story intently, I was so going to do this!!"

I said to myself.

I ran to my friend Myah's house down the road and told her what I was going to do and what I had done. She called me a cab and told me she would run interference with my parents and that she knew just what to say if they called and that she may call them.

I got in the cab bound for Jerred's place I was high on endorphins and adrenalin. My name is Ani Guivera and I'm going to have the time of my life!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok just to clear up Ramuald wisp is one of the main characters so far Ani Guivera is another this chapter is about Ani as was chapter 3.

This chapter is really sexually graphic you have been warned.

Chapter 4, "The Mistake."

When I got to the party it was awesome, the place was huge, and there were adults there, and people were drinking, and in the middle of it all was Jarred.

As I got out of the cab, Jarred walked over. He wasn't fast about it, which meant he wasn't to eager, but he was coming my way, so it meant something.

"Ani! Let me show you around." He said with a thick dark voice, which sounded like it should be coming from both a Bed and a Boardroom.

He was so sexy it made me week at the knees. As Jarred walked me into the party, I was overwhelmed by the vampire pheromones, which were flowing freely everywhere. So relaxed, so laid back, it eased the tension in my shoulders at having run out.

The possibility of getting caught wasn't so scary now, and all I wanted to do was have fun. Jarred was so rugged, and handsome, and yet sophisticated, I don't think he could get any better.

He sat with me on a beautiful round love seat, with just enough room for him and I to talk face to face. "Are you enjoying the party Ani?" He asked me from inches away.

"Oh yes Jarred it's just magnificent, I've never been to something like this before." I said without thinking that I would sound like a child until after I said it.

"I shall be your Guide to the unknown then shall I?" Jarred, said with a small hint to his voice that sent a sensation down my body.

"Thank you Jarred I'm having a very good time." I said trying to sound more grown up. Just then a man came up behind us and put his arm over Jarred's back shoulders.

"Hello Jarred! Who might this Beauty be?" the man said. I could tell he was a vamp, I thought undead not living.

Jarred, replied with, "Cass my dear friend! I did not know you had come, nor that you had the time to do so. This lovely young lady is Ani Guivera. Ani, this is Cass Dauntless."

Cass sat on the arm of the chair lavishly, with a practiced poise.

"How do you do Mr. Dauntless?" I said using my manors as best I could sitting so close to Jarred. "I am well Miss Guivera and pleased to meet you." Cass said.

Cass looked at us and said, "Well I guess I will be seeing you around then, I think I just saw an old acquaintance," he stood then "Do forgive me for entering and exiting your charming world so quickly miss Guivera."

"I do hope your time wasn't wasted Mr. Dauntless. I hope to meet you again." I said as politely as I could, because you could tell this guy was used to royal court or something.

There was a band a live band that started up all of a sudden, and everybody rushed inside to hear them and get a good spot.

I was suddenly overcome with vampire Pheromones and try as I might I slumped against Jarred grabbing his arm for support he got up and picked me up with him. He set me down on my feat and said, "Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?"

I nodded and he led me to a flight of stairs spiraling up I suddenly got so dizzy that I collapsed into his arms. Jarred just picked me up and whispered in my ear, "Lets get you away from the Pheromones you must not be used to so many vampires having such a good time."

He climbed the stairs with ease, and it felt like a long way up. When I could think a little better, we were coming out into a room. It had a big comfy Bed in the middle, up against a wall with a large stained glass window with a picture of a Lotus.

"Are you feeling better Ani? Would you like to rest up here for a while?" Jarred, whispered in my ear. It was then that I realized Jarred was close enough to kiss.

"Could we just stay up here for a little while until my head clears? Maybe you could tell me about this mansion?" I said with a small nervous laugh.

"Of course Ani, This room was my fathers getaway, he would write, and paint, even compose music here." He put me down on the big bed, "Once he even fell in love in this room." He said.

Jarred, leaned in and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back he was so handsome, and beautiful plus I felt so good. We crawled back on the bed kissing soft and determined. Jarred, kissed his way down my neck to my shoulder lightly nipping me.

The feel of his teeth lightly brushing my neck brought a gasp from me, and made me arch my back so I was pressed up against the front of his body.

Jarred, took this as the go ahead and kissing me harder, he pushed his way in between my legs so I could feel him ready and willing against me.

I pulled away then I wasn't ready for this I'm a virgin, I've never even taken blood from a man! Much less this!

He pulled back slightly still kissing me. When the kiss finally broke and he looked into my eyes his were solid black. I was about to pull away but he did something I didn't expect he moved his right hand across his body, and with a little finger tip talon ring cut the left side of his neck.

I was suddenly seized by the smell of his blood just a foot away now I could just lean up and lick it off and savor the sweet candy that is blood. I was so close, I was so thirsty, with him kneeling above me hard and waiting while he bled.

I closed my eyes for just a second, and suddenly I could taste it, the sweet ambrosia of red juice bathed my tongue in sensation. I opened my eyes to see his back, my mouth locked on his shoulder.

He was on top of me, his hands roving and roaming to places untouched by men till now. I was caught up by the feel of him the taste of him.

I didn't notice when he unbuttoned my top or when he lifted my skirt but as he flicked aside my panties and pushed a finger inside me I came back to myself.

Gasping, because of the sensation of him pushing inside me, as well as the separation of my mouth from his shoulder. I Pulled back groaning with panic and pleasure I said, "Stop! I'm not ready for this!"

He leaned in next to my ear and as he pulled his finger out he said, "Oh Ani but you are!" and he pushed his finger back inside me.

I screamed because I was scared and it hurt but it felt so good! Pushing with my legs hard he flew across the room but as he went back he grabbed my top and it ripped. I struggled to get up to move but god he was fast.

Jarred, was next to me in a second, then behind me ripping my panties from me with a quick movement. He lifted my skirt and suddenly I could feel him pushing at me trying to get in.

I panicked again and screamed as I remembered what my mother had taught me once a long time ago. I twisted smacking into his head with my elbow, and a silver letter opener from the desk next to me and I stabbed blindly back into him.

Jarred, dropped me and I ran full speed, and jumped out that beautiful stained glass window.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer???: I do not own Kim Harrisons work

Chapter .5. Rescue?

I was walking down a nice party filled street because I missed the last human bus to my nationhood for the next 2 hours and so I had to hoof it home from here. I could have tried to convince someone to give me a ride from the college but I hadn't and now I wish I had.

As I walked past a Outrageously fabulous party I thought maybe I could crash the party and get a ride. So I slowed down and headed towards the party.

I got about half the yard in when two things caught my attention, one I was way to under dressed, and two There was a woman crashing through a large stained glass window three stories up.

I do not know what came over me but I ran towards the girl who was falling which I shouldn't have done and I do mean the running and the towards both.

I had totally forgot that not a night or two ago that I had been stabbed and stitched up. Also there was glass falling all around me now what was I thinking? The girl hit the ground rolling just feet in front of me.

She was disheveled bloody and crying, not to mention half naked in a bad way. She was spry and popped up like a daisy in spring. Eye's black as cols she stared at me when I asked, "Are you ok?" She burst into tears and started to run blindly toward the street.

Something bad had happened and I didn't want to hang around I started to run after her but damn she was fast, lucky for me she wasn't looking at where she was going, and so she wasn't running full out so I caught up to her as she got to the street.

"Hey! Be careful!" I said as I grabbed her arm and yanked her back out of the street just as a truck sped by.

The girl didn't look at me but swung her arm out and smacked my head and my arm at the same time screaming wordlessly at me as I went down.

I hit the ground and rolled onto my knees, as I got my head up I saw two men coming out of the mansion looking pissed one of their noses was busted and they looked straight at us.

"Shit girl I think those two are after you!" I said as I got up and looked at her. This got her attention and she gasped as she saw them coming our way with wide black eyes.

"No! No! I cant Stay away from me!" She Screamed and started to run down the street. I started to run after her and at the end of the street I grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner and up the next street.

"Come on you can hide at my place" I said as I dodged her hand and kept running with her. Granted my house was three blocks away and I had undoubtedly pulled my stitches but this girl looked to be in worse shape and I didn't have someone chasing me.

We ran like this for a while her running blindly and me pulling her around corners till we got near my house. I had to hall her through the gate and up the steps but once we got to the couch she collapsed and curled into a ball crying hysterically.

At the noise Majen came storming in with a small silver bow and arrow shedding black sparkle dust. At seeing us however me bleeding and the girl half clothed and weeping uncontrollably she put her weapon up and flew to my side asking questions in rapid succession in a high pitched voice.

"What's going on? who is the vampire? and why are you bleeding again?" Majen said or rather I should say screeched.

"Calm down! I was walking home from school because I missed the bus, and I saw a party thought I might be able to crash it and get a ride to, and this girl comes crashing out a window on the fourth floor and lands right in front of me and she's being chased be two guys, so I'm trying to help her! Are you ok with that?"

I took a pose that honestly hurt like a bitch and made me look like I wasn't going to back down with my hands on my hips and my bottom lip sticking out.

Majen just looked at me then the girl then me again and said I am so calling my father! "Great just great!" I said throwing my hands up in the air and crashing on the love seat.

Just then I noticed that the girl was laughing at us and had relaxed a little. "Hey are you ok? What happened? Who were those men? and what's your name?" I stupidly said as I got up to walk nearer to her.

"My name is Ani" She said with a stuffed nose "The guy with the bloody nose is Jarred and he tried to…" she couldn't go on and started to cry again "I'm sorry I just can't say it!" She sobbed.

"Well Ani it's ok you don't have to say it I think I got the picture. Would you like to stay here for the night? I mean I know you don't know me but I have a big house and you can sleep in my great aunts room and use her clothes if you like I can arrange a ride for you to get back home tomorrow if you'd like."

She nodded and I gave her my hand to help her up. I took her to Great Aunt Millies room and told her that she was welcome to use the bathroom in there to and the clothes were in the closet. When Ani came down Jenks was here and so was Rachel Morgan.

"Hi again!" I said as I let them into the living room and told them the story. "So can you guys help me? I mean help her?"

They both looked at me a little stunned and said "Yes" "But what should we do? Take her home dig up dirt on the ass wipe? What does she want?" Rachel Said plainly. Jenks Buzzed around the room and said, "Sure as Tink's Tata's were going to Nail this guy!! Sleazy Slimy Egg sucker!"

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey I home that the like 2 people who have actually read my stuff like this story it's one of my favorites. Please give me reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the story and characters from Kim Harrison's books

Chapter .6.

We sat in my living room with Ani as she told the rest of us who this jarred was and we all discussed what we should do about him.

The coffee swirled steam above our mugs and into our faces carrying the intoxicating scent of coffee bean, vanilla, cinnamon, and raspberry.

It was an odd combo but it tasted good and it was like the only thing Rachel would drink apparently. Jenks was madder then hornets after their nest was disturbed, or so Majen said into my ear. Honestly I wouldn't know how mad that was but it sounded impressive.

Just then there was a knock at the door, I answered it to find a tall model looking living vampire named Ivy standing just outside the door.

"Hi Ram sorry I'm late I was on a run are Rachel and Jenks here already?" Ivy said in a disciplined tone. "Yeah we're all in the living room with Ani, come on in I think she needs some comradely company right about now." I said.

"Want some coffee Ivy?" I asked as I went down the hall in front of her. "Sure but just the vanilla in mine ok?" she said as she breezed by me.

I went to the kitchen to prepare Ivy's coffee but I could hear the others talking with ease so I wasn't out of the loop.

Jenks was saying how he thought that they should "go in guns blazing! Take him down take his teeth and make him wish he wasn't born!!"

Rachel agreed with him and Ivy disagreed saying, "we can't we need something more I know him and he has deep connections I'll talk to Rin Cormel and see what we can do to help but in the vampire world this sadly happens more often than we like to admit I am sorry you went through this Ani I know your parents their good people"

"Thank you Ivy I know a little about you and I think you might be able to help me where as most people could not or would not" Ani said.

"Ani if you'd like to stay here for a while you can this place is protected from intruders and I have a couple of friends I could have take you in for a while if you don't want to stay so close to him" I offered then added "I do have the room here."

"Ani I think that's a good Idea Ram is a capable witch and he has Majen as backup plus he has our number and we can get here pretty fast if we need to." Ivy said.

Ani seemed to think it over for a little while then said, "Yes… I would like to stay here… I feel safer here then at home."

They all looked at me like I had to say yes again so I said, "I did offer didn't I? don't worry Ani you can stay in Great Aunt Millies room till you feel like leaving I can also ask Mr. Calimack if he can help." I said.

At the name of the cities golden boy Ivy and Rachel both tensed and looked at me to hard it made me uncomfortable why is he such a touchy subject?.


End file.
